


Sweet, Sweet Dreams

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Suggestive, jude mathis - Freeform, jumilla, milla maxwell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is having a wet dream about Milla, who happens to be sleeping right next to him. Milla’s curiosity gets the best of her as she observes Jude’s unusual behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet Dreams

Milla had read about this phenomenon called sleep talking, where a person would talk while they are asleep. Sometimes it could be single words, sometimes long sentences, it was quite fascinating phenomenon indeed. Back in her shrine, she never got to witness this, yet now she had an opportunity to observe something like this first hand. Given that Milla didn’t really need sleep, the fact that Jude sometimes snored didn’t bother her at all but now, now he wasn’t snoring, he was…talking. The look on his face, his mouth partly open, the way his hands reached out for something in front of him as if he was adjusting shower temperature, it was unusual indeed, yet Milla, like a curious cat, wanted to know more. She closed in on Jude until she could hear even the tiniest of whispers that came out of his mouth all the while she watched all of his movement as if she was doing scientific research.

There she was, Milla Maxwell in a beautiful, gorgeous wedding dress. It was unlike anything Jude could have ever imagined, the shape, the materials, no human could ever come up with something like that. It was as if Muzet had used some of her magic to come up with the dress Milla was wearing. White, soft vine-like straps kept the dress on her, leaving some of Milla’s midriff area exposed. The veil she was wearing was also white, yet it had feathers attached to it as well. The way the veil highlighted Milla’s magnificent hair, it was truly a sight Jude wouldn’t forget anytime soon. He was simply put speechless, he wanted to say many things, he wanted to praise Milla for being able to do the seemingly impossible, look even more attractive than normally yet she had managed to pull it off. The wedding ceremony had been surprisingly long one but all the speeches were certainly worth it. Elize was the perfect flower girl and Teepo also helped her out, Leia was the one with the longest speech and thanks to her skills as a writer, it was touching enough to make everyone there shed out at least a few tears. Alvin’s speech was short, but it was honest, nothing else but facts and straight to the point, very much like him while Rowen’s speech was like a history lesson, yet hearing someone as wise as him say that he couldn’t think of a better pair was something that truly warmed Jude’s heart. Of course Milla’s own sister was there, alongside king Gaius himself. Gaius was the only one with even shorter speech than Alvin, he wasn’t always man of many words but even he was delighted to see love blossom between a human and a spirit. What Muzet had to give them as her gift was something Jude had both expected and feared. It was a book, rather specific one actually. It wasn’t men and women beneath the sheets, but it was related to that. Milla was surprised to see how many positions humans had come up, the book was rather long as well, although partly because it had images as well. Everything had been perfect, just the way Jude had imagined things to go but now, finally they were all alone, away from all the curious gazes, even if they were from friends and family members they knew and loved they still needed some much needed time all alone.

“M-Milla…I know I’ve said this so many times before today but…you look absolutely amazing” It really was an odd feeling, being nervous around someone who you were just married to, but no matter what, everything about Milla made Jude feel like that nervous medical student that had bumped into her all those years ago.

“Thank you Jude, I did want to look as appealing as possible for you today in particular, given that it’s our wedding day, I’ve read that many things can look appealing to a person on such special day, that’s why I put this perfume, have this costume that me and Muzet worked on together—” Jude knew Milla would continue listing on things she did just for him, yet he didn’t want to hear them or more specifically, didn’t have patience, he wanted her, he needed her, now more than ever. All the speeches, dancing, everything had pushed Jude on the edge and now, with her hands resting on Milla’s hips, he pushed her onto the large bed of their hotel suite before leaning in to kiss her soft lips with his own.

“M-Milla…I’ve dreamed of this for s-so long…finally…” Milla blushed out ever so slightly as she heard Jude say those words. Even though he was asleep, it sounded like he was talking to her. At first Milla had expected Jude only to talk in his sleep, but he really seemed to be into the dream he was having, given how he leaned in and kissed something that wasn’t there. Part of Milla wanted to wake Jude up, yet then she remembered that if a person was talking or especially walking in their sleep, one shouldn’t wake them up all of sudden, so instead of doing that Milla simply waited while she continued to observe Jude’s unusual behavior.  
“I hope he’s not in pain though, judging from his grunting though…but I’m not waking her up just yet…”

Back in the land of dreams though, Jude was having a time of his life, everything had come together perfectly, all the pieces fit and now he got to savor something he had been waiting for such a long time. Milla’s neck was covered with his kisses, some gentle, some hard enough to leave marks, he longed for her, hearing her moan out his name only served to fuel his needs that much more. As he continued to lower himself, it didn’t take long until Jude was facing Milla’s breasts. There they were, just behind this one piece of clothing.

“M-Milla…can I…?” Milla nodded in turn back at him before she pulled down her dress so that Jude would get to see her. He didn’t wait now, he needed to feel them in his hands, he reached out for her…

Yet the dream was so lively that he did just that in reality as well. His hands were squeezing the soft flesh of Milla’s breasts but hearing Milla suddenly gasped woke him up as well. What followed was rather long and awkward silence as Jude’s hands were cupping Milla’s chest while Milla in turn simply stared at blushing Jude.  
“…Did you have a nice dream…?” Milla said with a rather amused smirk on her face. Jude pulled up a blanket to cover his face, his cheeks were like a burning volcano, so it felt.

“Y-you could say that…did I…talk while I was—”

“Yes, yes you did, although Jude, you don’t have to dream of such things, they can be reality as well” Now Jude was both flattered and speechless. One thing with the dream and reality was common though, Milla in both worlds could make him speechless with an ease.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
